M.Pire
'M.Pire' *'Nombre:' M.Pire / 엠파이어 **'¿Por que M.Pire?:' Es una combinación de las palabras 'music' y 'vampiro'. Esto es para indicar que ellos llevan sus vidas a través de la música. *'Num. de Miembros': 7 Chicos. * Miembros inactivos: '4 Chicos. *'País: Corea del Sur *'Nombre del fanclub': Muse (M'ind, '''U'nderstand, 'S'pecial and 'E'ncourage) *'''Debut: 1 de Agosto del 2013 *'Agencia:' **Benjamin Entertainment (2013 - 2015) **LUCE Entertainment (13/07/2015 - Presente) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En Agosto del 2011, TaeHee y USeung debutaron en un trío llamado BB.Boys (비비보이즈) dedicado a las baladas bajo Gilstar Ent. En ese tiempo, USeung había cambiado su nombre de stage a Jino. Un año después en 2012, las actividades de BB.Boys se detuvieron y TaeHee, vía Twitter, notificó a los fans que el grupo se había disuelto pero prometió que volvería a debutar. El tercer miembro de BB.Boys, SiWoo, se separó del trío dejando a TaeHee y USeung solos para vivir una vida normal sin volver a ser idol. Durante las promociones de BB.Boys, los chicos fueron vistos muchas veces con un modelo/actor amigo llamado Oh HyunJun (Haru). Durante ese tiempo, se rumoreó que Haru podría unirse a BB.Boys como el cuarto miembro, pero ésto jamás ocurrió. Luego de que BB.Boys se disolviera, TaeHee y USeung firmaron con una nueva agencia llamada Benjamin Ent. Fue ahí cuando introdujeron al nuevo miembro eKang (Lee Kang). Por varios meses, los chicos publicaron en twitter sobre su entrenamiento junto con fotos sobre su próximo debut. A principios del 2013, Moon YoungSeo (Jerry) se unió al grupo. Todos los chicos lo llamaron "maknae", confirmando que sería el miembro más joven del grupo. Luego de que Jerry se uniera, el grupo fue trasladado a su nuevo dormitorio y de igual forma se les dio su propia sala de prácticas. Por Abril del 2013, Jerry sorprendió a los fans con un cover junto a eKang rapeando y, el nuevo miembro, Kangon (Jeon JangHyun), cantando. Kangon fue un miembro del grupo disuelto: M.Peror, quienes habían debutado en el 2011 (aunque M.Pire y M.Peror tengan nombres similares, no hay ninguna conexión entre ellos). Desafortunadamente, eKang fue alejándose del grupo hasta que terminó saliendo del mismo. El primero de Mayo, 2013, Benjamin Ent. dio a conocer el nombre del grupo: "M.Pire", al igual que su significado junto con su primera actuación en el Dream Concert (el día 11 de mayo de 2013), como un grupo de seis miembros. También se había declarado que su debut oficial sería en junio. Sin embargo, hasta esos momentos solo habían sido confirmados cinco miembros, sin tardar mucho en introducir a Guo Jin (Red) como el sexto miembro. El 11 de mayo del 2013, M.Pire hace su primera presentación en Dream Concert 2013 revelando su canción "We Can't Be Friends". También se añadió una introducción para presentar a los miembros. Desafortunadamente, un par de semanas después (en Junio), Kangon se separó del grupo. Con un miembro fuera, el debut oficial de M.Pire tuvo que atrasarse para buscar un nuevo vocalista principal. Días después de su presentación en pre-debut, los fans comenzaron a especular sobre un potencial miembro al cual Red había comenzado a seguir en Twitter, ya que Red solo seguía a los miembros de su grupo. Luego de que la agencia lo confirmara, el nuevo miembro era, de hecho, Go HyunWoo (T.O). 'Debut con su álbum digital: "Carpe Diem".' El primero de agosto, 2013, M.Pire debuta oficialmente en M!Countdown con una nueva versión de "We Can't Be Friends" después de que la versión presentada en Dream Concert fuera grabada con el ex-miembro Kangon. También publicaron su primer álbum digital: Carpe Diem. Solo se hicieron unas pocas copias físicas como regalo especial para los fans y algunos amigos cercanos de M.Pire. En otra nota, M.Pire fue trasladado de Benjamin Ent., (subsidiario) a CMG (Contents Media Group/Chorok Stars Ent.). 'Séptimo miembro de M.Pire.' En octubre 16, 2013, Lee SeungHyun (Lumin) se unió al grupo como el séptimo miembro. Lumin fue miembro del grupo F.CUZ, pero se salió de éste por problemas con su contrato en 2011. Él, también, es hijo de un famoso cantante de trot, Sul WoonDo. 'Segundo álbum digital y primer comeback: "New Born".' M.Pire publicó su segundo single "New Born" el 30 de octubre del 2013, siendo la primera vez que Lumin promociona de manera oficial junto al grupo. Al día siguiente, el 31 de octubre, M.Pire vuelve al stage con "I'm Better" en M!Countdown. 'Primer, Segundo premio y Embajadores Públicos.' M.Pire ganó el premio "Rising Star" en el primer Hawaii International Music Award Festival en noviembre del 2013. Luego el 6 de diciembre, M.Pire recibe el premio "Rookie del año" en los Korean Wave Industry Awards. Más tarde en el 26 del mismo mes, M.Pire fue designado como los embajadores públicos de "Korean Disaster Relief" (Ayuda para Desastres de Corea) en Continuity of Charity Show 2014. 'Debut solista de T.O.' El 30 de diciembre, 2013, T.O debutó en solitario con el single digital "Lie" (거짓말). La canción hizo su primera aparición en el drama de EChannel "Unemployed Romance". Debutando T.O y Jerry como actores en el mismo drama. 'Tercer Premio.' El 17 de enero del 2014, M.Pire recibe el premio "Rookie del año" en los Asia Model Awards. 'Segundo comeback y tercer single álbum: "Rumor". Reconocimiento y Embajadores Públicos.' M.Pire regresa con su tercer single álbum "Rumor" el 15 de mayo del 2015. El mismo día, realizaron su comeback en M!Countdown con su nueva canción: "Not That Kind of Person", que llegó al rank número uno en Melon. Recibieron una placa de reconocimiento de apoyo y participación en los Hawaii Korean Festival anuales el 12 de julio del 2014. Días después, M.Pire fue designado como los embajadores para el decimoséptimo Boryeong Mud Festival del 19 de julio, 2014. 'Servicio Militar, Hiatus y B.Crown.' El 10 de febrero del 2015, el fan-cafe oficial reveló el alistamiento obligatorio de TaeHee y USeung para marzo, así como el fin de las actividades del grupo hasta nuevo aviso. Debido a los contratiempos, el alistamiento de TaeHee y USeung fue atrasado. El 21 de abril del 2015, TaeHee y USeung se alistaron en silencio. Por desgracia, unas semanas después, USeung enfermó y tuvo que recibir tratamiento médico, teniendo que suspender sus deberes militares por el momento. Hay rumores de que, actualmente, ha vuelto al ejército, pero hasta el momento no se lo ha visto llevar su uniforme o hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo militar. El 13 de julio del 2015, el Sr. Kim (CEO de CMG) declaró que M.Pire fue transferido a una nueva agencia llamada LUCE Entertainment; la cual pertenece a CMG. En septiembre del 2015, T.O fue visto con un nuevo grupo llamado B.Crown. Aunque no hay noticias sobre el propósito de éste grupo, se cree que es una subunidad de M.Pire ya que T.O sigue siendo un miembro oficial de M.Pire. Comenzando las actividades de B.Crown en octubre del 2015 en Japón. El primero de noviembre del 2015, Haru revela su nuevo corte de cabello en Instagram junto con un mensaje señalando su alistamiento. Al día siguiente, Haru entró al ejército. El 9 de noviemebre del 2015, se reportó que M.Pire se había disuelto pero al instante CMG declaró que eran falsas acusaciones diciendo que el grupo jamás se había separado. Añadiendo que M.Pire seguía bajo su agencia. Más adelante en diciembre 30 del 2015, B.Crown tuvo su última presentación del año diciendo "adiós" a sus fans al siguiente día. El primero de enero del 2016, T.O volvió a Corea del Sur donde sigue siendo un miembro de M.Pire. Un par de semanas después en enero 29, amigos cercanos de Jerry dieron la noticia de su alistamiento vía Instagram. A pesar de que no se conoce la fecha oficial de su alistamiento, se dice que esa misma semana ingresó al ejército. El 12 de febrero, B.Crown junto con T.O volvió a Japón para nuevas promociones. Miembros *TaeHee (Lider, Vocalista Principal y Bailarin) *Useung (Rapero Principal y Bailarín) *Lumin (Vocalista Principal y Bailarin) * Red (Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín) *Haru (Vocalista y Bailarín) *T.O (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Jerry (Rapero Principal, Bailarín Principal y Maknae) Ex-Integrante * Kangon (Pre-debut) * eKang (Pre-debut) Discografía 'Digital Single' Programas de TV *M.Pire Show K-pop * 2014: Idol Battle (03.02.2014) * 2014: After School Club (02.01.2014) (Ep.38) * 2014: Pops in Seoul- New Seret Box (Not that kin of person) Premios Curiosidades *Se presentaron en el Dream Concert el 11 de Mayo del 2013. Sin haber debutado aún. * El último integrante Kangon, se retiró antes del debut de M.Pire, entrando T.O en su lugar como vocalista principal. *El grupo prefirió debutar en Mnet Countdown, Musik Bank e Inkigayo, sin haber revelado el MV. *El 8 de Agosto del 2013 salió el MV oficial. *Son grandes fans del grupo MBLAQ y JYJ por lo que mencionaron que les gustaria llegar a ser como ellos. *El Ex-miembro del grupo F.Cuz, LeeU se unió como nuevo integrante a M.Pire bajo el nombre de Lumin en octubre 16, 2013. *EXO, Crayon Pop y M.Pire fueron galardonados con premios en el "Hawaii International Music Award Festival" (2013). *Ganaron en este festival el premio "Rising star". *Acumuló mucha popularidad gracias a sus actuaciones carismáticas con canciones como "Can't Be Friends With You", "I'm Better" y "Not That Kind of Person". *El 27 de Octubre salió el audio de la canción "On My Mind" a través de la cuenta oficial de YouTube de Benjamin Entertainment. La canción fue escrita y compuesta por Kim JaeJoong de JYJ como un regalo hacia el grupo. También se reveló que el miembro USeung ayudó a escribir el verso del rap. *El 21 de abril del 2015, TaeHee y USeung se alistaron en el ejército. * El 2 de noviembre del 2015, Haru se alistó en el ejército. * El 29 de enero, amigos cercanos a Jerry anuncian su alistamiento en el ejército vía instagram. * Actualmente, T.O promociona en Japón junto con un grupo llamado: "B.Crown", que nació como un proyecto. A pesar de estar en éste grupo, se dice que podría ser una sub-unidad de M.Pire ya que T.O sigue siendo un miembro oficial. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Oficial Youtube *Oficial Cafe Daum *Oficial Me2day Twitter *Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial TaeHee *Twitter Oficial Lumin *Twitter Oficial Useung *Twitter Oficial Haru *Twitter Oficial T.O *Twitter Oficial Red *Twitter Oficial Jerry Instagram *Instagram Oficial Lumin *Instagram Oficial Haru *Instagram Oficial Red *Instagram Oficial T.O *Instagram Oficial Jerry *Instagram Oficial Useung Galería Tumblr mqt2fnSc1g1rcfs10o3 500.png tumblr_msiipymZBR1rki5rjo1_500.jpg tumblr_msiiq2pR6H1rki5rjo1_500.jpg M.Pire (2).jpg M.Pire (3).png M.Pire Center.jpg 1379273_556922001046328_1696920298_n.png 996078_653089234729333_789471962_n.jpg Videografia Archivo:M.Pire - Can't be friend with you-1|Can't be Friend With You Archivo:M.Pire - Not That Kind of Person|Not That Kind of Person Categoría:Benjamin Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand